Girl of My Life
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: The boy who fell in love with her voice, and a girl who was the last member of her race. They seek for each other and became aa part of their life. However, war is the thing separating them, but they made a promise to see again. And again, thing never went as they wanted. (First time adding a song in the story.)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

Note:

"talk"

 _Lyric_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Girl In My Life**

* * *

\- Elsword's POV -

 _Hateshinai sora no kanata_ _  
_ _kirameku hoshi tachi no kioku_ _  
_ _kobore ochiru hikari no_ _  
_ _kakera wo dakishime nemuru_

I remember my time when I was young. I was lost in the forest after I went on an adventure on my own, though I didn't admit and kept going. That led me to an unexpected person waiting in the other side of the forest. A silver long hair girl, standing near the lake with her back to me. I was about to call her, but I stopped what I intent to by her voice. She was singing.

 _tobidashita michi no sekai  
dokomade mo tzusuku aozora  
kibou to yume kono te ni  
oosora kakenuketeiku_

I was lost into her beautiful voice. It was so good that I didn't want to stop. I just stay silent and listened to her singing. However, I had no chance to hear the rest of the song as I stepped on the branches that caused a noise, alerting her. She turned around and let me see her face, a cute face with light blue starred-eyes starring at me. What caught my attention is that her head had two little dark blue horns, resembling to the one I read in the book. And yet, I couldn't tell she was a demon or not.

I snapped out of my thought when she called me. I explained to her that I lost in the forest and tried to find my way back but ended up here. For a moment, I heard her sigh. Did something that made her tense so much? After that, she and I had a talk with each other. That was when I learned her name, Lu. Kinda cute, don't you think?

She led me back to my village and to my home. Sometimes, she acted weird when some people crossed my house. She asked me if I could enter my house, which I gladly accepted. Since sis was away for Velder, I started living alone, so it's boring. Despite some people I knew, Lowe and Hagus came to visit me, they were not very often due to their work.

For two years, we started hanging out together, even though it's a secret. We promised to see each other at the lake where we met each other first time. Day by day, we grew fond of each other and became best friend. But to me, I want something more than just friend.

1 year later, Lu told me that may not be able to see us again. I was so sad to hear that and refused to be like this. But I learned from her that there was a war between Demon and Elrios. We may get ourself in danger if we kept seeking for each other. She then gave me a necklace that she made for me. It has small silver chains connecting with a duo symbols EL, which stood for my name and hers.

And a kiss… a promise to see again…

Promise of our life…

* * *

3 years since I started my adventure as an official Red Knight of Velder, as the war against demon almost came to the end, I was ordered to hunt down the last one wandering in the Fluorine continent. We only had uncleared information as well as the picture, a human-shaped figure with duo horns on its head, last spotted in Elder.

However, I won't know what lies ahead of my life.

\- Elder Village - 5:00 PM -

"…Acha… Lost again?" I groaned. I easily got lost in some specific places I barely known, forest at least.

Even with my map, I couldn't find the direction.

"Ha…" I just sighed in defeat "For crying out loud, why did they send me on this mission? Eliminating the last demon in Elrios is not the easy one for me, like finding a needle below the sea."

I fell on the ground, after walking for some what? 5 hours non-stop and my legs refused to walk anymore. Of course my belly growled for food. I couldn't continue my search without energy. I didn't bring much, considering a couple of apples, some fresh water and energy bars. Beside, I was close to my old home. I could buy some ingredient to cook.

I have Lowe keeping my house intact after I moved out to Velder, though I still returned to that place as it held many memories.

Speaking of that, it's been 3 years since I haven't seen Lu. When I heard that the demon realm was about to destroyed, i felt worried than eager. Lu was a demon as well, but she was completely different from others. I hate to think she was on the list of being hunted down. But… Tsk… The Rank of Commander of Red Knight…

* * *

 _ ***Clang! Clang!***_

" _Not bad, little bro! You have improved a lot!"_

" _I won't fall down here!"_

 _My sister, Elesis, and I had our private sparring together by her request to test my ability to see how much stronger I was, though I was confused at first. Sis rarely asked me for a spar until later…_

" _Game over!"_

 _I dealt an upper blow, forcing her claymore away from her hands which stabbed beside us and aimmed my sword at her, thus setting this spar finished._

" _You win." Sis forfeited and raised her hands. I grinned and shealthed my sword back. "Even with my full attack, I'm never about to get you."_

" _Thanks, sis. And by the way, why did you ask for a sparring? But I didn't think it would mean one since we destroyed almost half of the training ground."_

 _Yup, I barely recognize this as training ground, crates everywhere, ground blown up, but good thing that it was not beyong repair._

" _You know, our king started to notice you. He's thinking about promoting you to a higer rank, Red Knight Commande-." She smiled._

 _I was speechless. Commander of Red Knight, it was my dream to fight for. I can finally get it._

 _But… I said too soon…_

" _\- after you complete the mission he gave you."_

"… _Aww… Why…?"_

 _I swore her smirk gave me chill._

" _It's your final test in order to become a commander, bro. You have to face it."_

" _I got it, I got it."_

* * *

I gulped down last piece of apple before drinking some water.

"So… Where should I start-"

 _Hateshinai sora no kanata_ _  
_ _kirameku hoshi tachi no kioku_ _  
_ _kobore ochiru hikari no_ _  
_ _kakera wo dakishime nemuru_

"… It can't be…"

I heard a faint voice. It's coming before me.

I began rushing through the forest as the voice became clearer to me. I saw the light, a dim light. I finally stepped out of the forest. I began searching the voice which was singing a familiar song to me.

There, I found a person wearing a white coat, hood over their head. From what I can tell, the voice was female one, her height not tall, about a head lower to me. Her voice was then weaker and she stopped singing.

"?!"

*thud*

I caught her just in time when her body suddenly fell down.

"You alright-"

I stopped my voice upon seeing her face.

"Lu…"

My mouth couldn't hold back her name, the girl I hadn't seen for years. Just what's going on?!

"No… You can't be…"

I carried her on my back and hurriedly returned to my home. It was close to Ruben so it will be faster than returning to Elder.

* * *

\- Sieghart House - 7:00 AM -

\- 3rd POV -

"Um…"

The little girl squeezed her eyes, annoyed by the light of the sun shinning through the windows. She tiredly opened her eyes to see a strange, yet familiar room.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Ruben, my room to be exact."

"!"

The girl turned at the door to see the red haired knight leaning on the frame door with a small tray of food.

"…Elsword?"

Elsword just smiled and walked closer to her.

"Here, have something. You look like you haven't eaten for a long time."

Her stomach growling answered his question. The girl blushed in embarrassing before stuffing the food which Elsword placed on her laps. Elsword picked the chair and put ot beside her. Sitting down, he stare at her. Her appearance never changed these 5 years, still the figure of the 12-year girl, except her body is a little bit thinner. He wondered what happened to her.

"Say… Lu."

"Hn?" Lu peaked her eyes at him while eating last meat in her mouth.

"What happened to you?" Elsword asked.

For a moment, a glimpe of sadness and painful crossed her face upon hearing his question, which Elsword caught immediately beforer they were changed with an unusual smile.

"Nothing, just got lost. Then I unfornuately lost my bag then ended up in the forest."

Elsword's eyes narrowed. He read her fake smile well thanks to a course of interrogation from his sister.

"Don't lie to me, Lu. I can see it through your lie. Tell me, please."

"… Tsk, if it wasn't for that promise, I would have killed you right here and now."

Elsword saw her hand gripping the bedsheet tightly.

"You know that you human invaded my hometown and destroyed everyting just because my stupid of the commander wanted to take over Lurensia? Your human killed him , which I never mind. However, they took their chance to invade my homeland through the portal and killed every single people, leaving no one to survive, by the hand of Red Knight Grand Master."

At the mention of 'Grand Master', he quickly regconized the title belonged to his sister.

"I watched my people down one by one, killed by human. Those good people, children, they spared no one." Lu spoke with bitterrness "For all I know, I am probably the last one of my race by now."

"…"

"I need to be alone, Elsword. So can you leave?"

The said knight was about to open his mouth for further question, but was quickly silent by her gaze. He sighed and brought the tray with him before closing the door.

\- Elsword's POV -

I don't want to believe this. I don't want to believe that she's the last demon of the race.

Why did the Red Knight invaded the Demon World? Was it a payback?

Anyway, after I brought food to, I left the house in her care for the report, as the kingdom wants a daily update about the current situation of Lurensia and of course, the 'last demon'.

* * *

\- 3rd's POV -

"Red Knight Elsword Sieghart at present." I said and bowed on one knee before the king, Alex.

"Report your progress." Alex ordered.

"For now, every villages are at peace. No sign of any unusual event happened through the continent."

"Good. And the mission?"

"… Not yet, your Majesty. I still have yet to find any trace of the last demon around the area. My apologize."

"No need to apologize, Elsword. I'm aware of the quest given to you. It may flee to other continent, and soon will be hunted down by other kingdom, sooner or later. So, I'm planning to promote you to the Red Knight Commander on next week. I don't care if you can get the demon or not."

"Thank you. Um… your Majesty, permission to ask you a question."

"Hn?" Alex raised his eyebrows in cuurious "Granted."

"I have read many history books about the war against demon. Is it true that you ordered the Red Knight to destroy the Demon Realm just because the demon commander wanted to invade the Lurensia?" Elsword asked to the point.

"Hn… that sounds strange from you." Alex said "But yes, I did it for the payback . Those demon must suffer tenfold for what we experienced from the attack by doing the same thing."

"... Even so. You think this is too much? I mean it's not like all of them can do the same like the demon commander."

"Yes, Elsword. If one demon is evil, all of them are. Now, I have something to do. You're dismissed."

"…"

* * *

\- Elsword's house - 7:30 PM -

"I'm home, Lu."

Taking off the boot, he walked to the guest room wherer Lu was living and found her missing. He wondered where she was and looked around the house. Yet, there was no sight of her. Afraid of her running away, he started searching the Ruben to find her, even asking some people about her (only the part of the little white hair girl, not the demon part) but they had no clue.

He ran through the forest, hoping tha she would go through this way. Think again, why would he believe that she would be here? She could be away while he was reporting.

"…"

And yet, he found her, standing near the lake. However, she also acknowledged his existence.

"What are you doing out here, Elsword?"

"Looking for you. You suddenly went missing." Elsword answered with a sigh.

"Hmph! It's not like I'm going anywhere while I'm on the list of being hunted down."

Elsword stepped closer to her left and joined her staring at the lake.

"I asked the king. He said the same thing like you thought."

"So, I was right. They never cared about innocent." Lu narrowed her eyes "Anything else he said?"

"Yes, he said I will be promoted to Red Knight Commander next week, regardless my quest done or not."

"… Good for you."

"… maybe, or maybe not."

"?"

Lu turned her head at him, confused by what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"… I only join the Red Knight Squad, hoping that I could safe the innocent people, even if I could sacrifice my life to them. However,…" Lu noticed his hand gripped itself "Even if they are not the same race, we still protect them, and yet… they go back on their words. I began to lose my trust on Red Knight."

Lu listened while trying to detect any lie in his voice, but those were geniune. She sighed, glad that someone still thought that way.

"It's too late to regret or grieve those have fallen." Lu spoke softly.

Both of them remained silent for a few minutes until Elsword asked her.

"So, what will you do now?"

"Tomorrow, I will leave this place to somewhere else. I don't want to stick around you. Those Red Knight will sooner or laterr find out about us."

"… You don't have to go, Lu. You still can stay with me." Elsword tried his best to convince her.

"Thanks, Elsword. But it's for your safety. If they find out I'm living under the same roof with you, they will add you in the list for betrayal."

"… No."

"Wha-"

Lu couldn't speak as she was pulled closer to Elsword abd being hugged tightly.

"I can't leave you."

"Elsword, release me! You know we can't be together!"

Despite all her strength, she couldn't push him away.

"They will kill you, Elsword! I don't want to see you die because of me!" She kept telling him, but she couldn't change his mind.

"Then let them come to me. I will protect you from them."

"Just stop it! Dummy! I don't want it happen…" Lu's voice softened, gripping his shirt "We can't be together. Human and demon can't be together."

"I don't care about it." He whispered to her ears "As long as you are at my side, I don't care what they gonna say about us."

"… Dummy… you are big dummy, you know that?" Lu let out her tears rolling down and wet his shirt.

"I know." He chuckled "But I'm your dummy."

"Fine."

They fell on the grass, still maintain their hug. Neither one of the wanted to release their newly mate for they wanted to enjoy every moment being each other while they could.

"Hey Elsword, you haven't heard my song since you're young. Wanna hear it?" Lu asked.

"Sure."

Lu giggled at his exciting and stood up before him.

 _Hateshinai sora no kanata_ _  
_ _kirameku hoshi tachi no kioku_ _  
_ _kobore ochiru hikari no_ _  
_ _kakera wo dakishime nemuru_

Looking up, Elsword could see how beautiful she was under the moonlight. He couldn't take his eyes off of her starred-eyes glowing shiny.

 _tobidashita michi no sekai  
dokomade mo tzusuku aozora  
kibou to yume kono te ni  
oosora kakenuketeik_

 _mune no oku ni_  
 _chiisana kodoku tojikome_  
 _anata to_  
 _te wo tsunaide_  
 _mirai egaite iru_

 _harukanaru tabi no saki ni  
mada mita koto no nai sekai  
ushi na wareta kioku to  
shinjitsu wo sagashi te iru_

 _Mou hitori janai to  
sotto tsubuaite  
tsunaida te no nukumorino naka  
sora no hate made tooku_

…

* * *

\- Elsword's POV -

I don't know how long we can have our happy life, but all we can think is living our life to the fullest.

I was hoping that we can live a good life without worrying about the Red Knight.

Yet, I was wrong.

* * *

\- 2 years later -

\- 3rd's POV -

"There they are!"

Elsword and Lu were running through the forest, hoping that they can cut off our tail, away from Red Knight who were chasing after them. The former Red Knight was injured while trying to protect Lu.

Elsword held her hand to make sure she was safe. He raised my sword and blocked the incoming arrow that was aiming at Lu before cutting the tree down to make an obstacles and slow them down.

"Let's go!"

He told her and we continued running. More and more Red Knights were pursuing them. They were outnumbered.

In the end, they were near the cliff. He cursed my luck.

"Stay behind me, Lu."

The said girl couldn't do anything to help him. She just watched as Elsword ran forward and killed every Red Knight that was engaging him. One by one, they were fallen down. Those faces she recognized had been killed.

"That's enough, Elsword!"

A familiar voice screamed at Elsword who was striking her claymore at him. Elsword blocked the strike and saw his sister in fury.

"Stop doing this, Elsword!"

"So you can kill her?! No!" Elsword yelled back and pushed her away.

"This is not you! You can't defend that demon!" Elesis tried to persuade her brother.

"She's not the one you knew! Just let her go!"

"Elsword!"

*Clang*

Elesis knocked his sword off his hands, quickly disabled him.

"Get away from her, Elsword. I don't want to do this." She pointed her claymore at him.

"Kuh…" He held his injure on his right hand and refused "Never, I won't let you have her."

"… Fine. Be it that way. Elsword Sieghart, Commander of Red Knight! You are in charge for associating and protecting a demon from humanity. Furthermore, you caused a hindrance to the Red Knight Squad! You are now sentenced to death!"

 **Sonic Assault**

Elsword knew that he couldn't escape his death and closed his eyes, expecting a quick death from her attack. However, he felt nothinig. He opened his eyes and soon widened in horror. Blood spilling all over the ground and his body.

But it was Lu's blood.

"Lu!"

The Grand Master was shock at this, too shock that she released her claymore and stepped back. Why did a demon jump in and take that hit?

"Lu, please don't die! Stay with me!" Elsword knelt beside her and held her hand.

"*cough* … El…sword…" Lu muttered. The wound was fatal and she knew that she couldn't make it.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

"Don't… Elsword… You don't have to apologize me." A weak smile appeared on her lips as she said "I'm happy that… you were with me all the time… despite my miserable life. I'm glad that you… were there."

Elsword just stayed helplessly, watching her life faded away, tears rolling down on his cheeks.

"I'm happy that… you love me… My heart… will always be… yours… and for…e..ver…."

"…"

Silence was the only thing remained around him.

"… El-"

"GAAAHHHH!"

* * *

 _hateshinai sora no kanata  
kirameku hoshi tachi no kioku  
kobore ochiru hikari no  
kakera wo dakishime nemuru_

 _meguri meguru toki no naka  
ikuoku mo no hoshi no kodou  
te no hira ni uketomete  
kibou no sora no kanata e_

\- Elsword's POV -

I felt like my life had lost its soul, empty without her. I lost myself and went berserk, using the claymore that killed my mate, and killed every Red Knight. I spared no one, but Elesis. I wanted her to be the witness of my wrath for killing the innocent.

I carried Lu's lifeless body to the lake where our first memories came to our life and buried there.

…

Lu.

I'm sorry that I could protect you, but I will be stronger, stronger than before, to protect the innocent, not as a Red Knight, but a Free Knight. I want to save them all over the world.

Thank you for being with me.

I hope you are watching me from above.

 _tsunagaru hoshi to ao no sekai_

* * *

 **ID Universe:** 1520081036  
 **Name:** Elsword Sieghart  
 **Status:** Unknown  
 **Rank:** Free Knight  
 **Location:** Unknown  
 **Description:** The subject left Lurensia by the ship from Lurensia Harbor without any witness. He was last seen in Hamel but he disappeared after that. Red Knight was sent to capture the target, but all failed. Further information in progress.

* * *

Yuu: Another one-shot story(?) after long absent. The song is Lyria from Granblue Fantasy, a game i like, well after Elsword.

Small question: You think Chloe should be with Elsword? in romantic way ' ')

Read n Review, please OwO/


End file.
